Mirrors for changing the geometrical form of a beam are widely known. It is difficult to generate a beam cross section which has a configuration which can be essentially rectangular to linear and within which the intensity of the beam has a predeterminable value. Such beam cross sections are necessary especially for conducting surface treatment with a laser to name only one essential area of application.